Sur l'art de dresser un Gryffondor
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Ron était toujours parti du principe que toute fille normalement constituée était légère ... Cela dit, quand Pansy Parkinson eut la merveilleuse idée de s'écraser sur lui, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que s'écraser à son tour par terre.'


Avant tout, il est important de préciser que cet OS est _entièrement_ la faute d'**Azalan**.

C'est elle qui m'a donné comme thème _Une bieraubeurre et trois Gobelins_. Vous vous rendez compte ? Une bieraubeurre et des Gobelins, merci, moi, quand je lui trouve des thèmes, je lui trouve des trucs hyper cool du genre _Du rouge sur les lèvres et du sucre plein les doigts _(veuillez admirer la poésie) ou bien... ou bien _L'art de traire des licornes _(c'est pas rigolo, ça, comme thème ? Hein ?)

D'ailleurs, allez lire _L'Art de traire des licornes_ d'**Azalan** !

Bref. Donc moi je me suis ramassée la bieraubeurre et les Gobelins.

Je ne pouvais donc décement pas faire un OS intelligent.

Que dire, sinon ?

Ah oui. Les Serpentard sont les plus cool :D

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** L'art de dresser un Gryffondor

**Thème :** Une bieraubeurre et trois Gobelins

**Résumé : **'Ron était toujours parti du principe que toute fille normalement constituée était légère ... Cela dit, quand Pansy Parkinson eut la merveilleuse idée de s'écraser sur lui, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que s'écraser à son tour par terre.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pansy avait toujours eu, au fond d'elle-même, l'intime conviction que Blaise Zabini était un imbécile profond.<p>

D'accord, Drago n'avait pas été loin le jour où Blaise avait fait exploser la moitié de la bibliothèque en essayant d'attraper un livre pour son ami. Et _d'accord_ elle avait elle-même été présente la fois où il avait inondé toute la salle commune des Serpentard après qu'elle l'ait supplié de retrouver sa précieuse bague que ce salaud de lavabo avait englouti – mais tout de même, une bague vieille de trois cent ans, sa mère ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné ! Pire, elle aurait elle-même trouvé le moyen de venir chercher le bijou à Poudlard, quitte à détruire le château en entier !

Cela dit, Blaise était seul la fois où il avait mis le feu aux cheveux de Rogue – « Je visais la mouche, Monsieur, je vous _jure_ que je visais la mouche ! » – tout comme la fois où il avait transformé les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle en patinoire – « Mais puisque je vous dis que ma baguette s'est enclenchée toute seule ! » – la moitié des Gryffndor avaient fini chez Madame Pomfresh, ce jour-là.

Et c'est vrai que ça pouvait être drôle de le voir courir avec un grand sourire vers les situations les plus compromettantes.

Mais là… là…

« Mon argent, grinça-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement. Où est _mon argent _?

– Euh…

– Je vais te tuer Blaise, déclara-t-elle très lentement sans reprendre sa respiration. Tu entends ? Je vais effacer ton putain de nom de l'histoire des sorciers. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE MA BOURSE ?

– Bah c'est-à-dire que je... »

C'est marrant, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle ressemblait à sa propre mère quand elle était furieuse. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille d'un peu plus près sa nourriture pendant les six prochaines semaines.

« J'étais à Gringott, tout bien comme prévu, tu vois… et euh… toi tu râlais, à Poudlard, en attendant ta bourse, hein… et comme je n'allais pas rentrer tout de suite parce que Daphné…

– Zabini, si tu oses encore une fois citer mon nom dans une de tes emmerdes, je te noie au fond du lac. », déclara tranquillement la jeune blonde sans lever les yeux de son manuel de métamorphose.

Une flamme de bouderie immense traversa les yeux dudit Zabini.

Bien.

De toute façon, Blaise avait toujours su que Daphné n'était qu'une petite garce, que tous les Serpentard étaient méchants, qu'ils voulaient sa mort à lui, pauvre innocent, qui essayait toujours de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Il n'était qu'un incompris. Un parmi tant d'autre, ah, s'il avait su, il aurait demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle !

Hum.

Non, après réflexion, Poufsouffle…

« Et _ma bourse _?

– Jel'aidonnéàWeasley.

– Pardon ?

– Je… je l'ai donné à Weasley pour qu'il te la ramène plus vite…

– …

– Tu sais… Ronald ?

– …

– Le… Le roux dans notre classe ?

– …

– Gryffondor ? »

Un long silence. Puis :

« Cours, Zabini. Cours très vite. Je te laisse cinq secondes pour sauver ta putain de peau. »

Drago soupira en refermant son journal.

« Je t'avais dit, Blaise : la vérité, c'est bon que pour ces stupides lions. Ma version où tu te faisais attaquer par un Hyppocriffe était tout de même bien meilleure… »

* * *

><p>« Donné ? Il te l'a <em>donné <em>? répéta Harry pour la troisième fois.

– Mmm…

– Mais… Quelqu'un l'avait drogué ? Ensorcelé ?

– Sais pas, marmonna Ron d'un air morose.

– Il t'a dit : Salut Weasley, tu rentres à Poudlard ? Parfait, donne ça à Pansy s'il te plait, bonne journée ?

– Hum, hum.

– Je… refuse d'y croire.

Et, tandis que Harry tapotait sereinement l'épaule d'un Ron gémissant – après tout, il comprenait à quel point son ami avait dû être traumatisé : depuis quand les Serpentard faisaient grands sourires et s'adressaient à eux par des phrases complètes ? – Hermione reposa brutalement son livre et se posta face à eux, bras croisés :

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais encore avec cette bourse entre tes mains, dans ce cas ? »

Et, là tout de suite, Ron se dit qu'il retournerait bien se battre contre Voldemort. Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Bien. Pansy pouvait résumer la situation à présent que Blaise avait été frappé par son premier éclair de sagesse et avait choisi de disparaître de sa vue : ce matin, donc, de <em>bonne humeur<em>,elle avait très _gentiment_ demandé à ce crétin, puisqu'il allait à Pré-au-Lard, de retirer sur son compte deux cent-cinquante gallions pour cette magnifique robe en soie, édition limitée, qui risquait de ne plus être réservable si elle attendait jusqu'à demain pour la commander via hibou.

Jusqu'ici, elle aurait pu survivre. Vraiment. Si Blaise s'était fait attaqué, elle aurait _éventuellement_ pu envisager de survivre sans cette robe, ou bien s'arranger pour ruiner un ou deux sorciers qui auraient alors été obligés de la le lui vendre.

Sauf que bien sûr, Blaise n'avait aucun cerveau. Et comme il n'avait aucun cerveau et qu'il avait décidé de sauter Greengrass avant de retourner à Poudlard, Monsieur, en apercevant Weasley à la banque – et déjà, depuis quand un Weasley allait-il à la banque ? Depuis quand un Weasley avait-il les moyens ne serait-ce que de payer le_ déplacement_ jusqu'à la banque, hein ? – il s'était dit que, bien sûr, demander à un _roux_ de lui rapporter son argent serait une brillante idée. Ledit roux, bien évidement, n'avait pas refait surface depuis.

C'était à se demander si, en mourant, Voldemort n'avait pas jeté une terrible malédiction sur les Serpentard, les rendant ainsi toujours plus stupide. Parce que, que Blaise croise un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, encore, d'accord. Mais un Gryffondor ? Un _Gryffondor _?

Weasley avait dû lui jeter un sort, c'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait.

Et à ce stade tragique de sa vie, elle ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule et unique solution : dès demain, elle irait porter plainte pour vol. Mais en attendant…

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ »

C'est fou comme Drago pouvait avoir une voix menaçante, parfois. Il avait dû prendre ça de son père.

« À Gringott, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter. Il n'est que seize heures trente, ça me laisse une heure et demie….

– Pardon ?

– … et dès demain, j'irai porter plainte pour vol. Mais là, je vais à Gringott.

– Le Médicomage a dit que tu ne devais pas trop marcher et encore moins transplaner, siffla-t-il.

– J'emmerde les Médicomages.

– Tu as failli te faire réduire la jambe en poussière.

– À cause de qui ? D'un imbécile de Malefoy qui est incapable de viser en cours de Sortilège. Donc merci mais on en reparlera. En attendant, j'ai besoin d'argent. Tout de suite.

– Si c'est si urgent, je peux très bien t'en pr…

– Je veux _mon _argent.

– Pansy, tu fais chier. »

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte.

Silence. Et :

« Daphné ?

– Mmm ?

– Il semblerait bien qu'on soit les derniers Serpentard intelligents de cette volée.

– Mmm…

– Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait…

– Tu es trop blond, Malefoy. »

* * *

><p>« Si j'étais toi, Ron, j'irai immédiatement chercher Pansy pour lui rendre sa bourse.<p>

– _Deux cent cinquante gallions !_

– Ron… »

La voix d'Hermione commençait à se faire étrangement menaçante.

« Oui, bon, d'accord, se rembrunit-il. Je vais la trouver, _d'accord._ »

* * *

><p>Sept minutes plus tard, Ron commençait sérieusement à songer au suicide.<p>

« Elle est partie déposer plainte pour vol, susurra Greengrass en le déshabillant du regard. »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un arrêt cardiaque et le monde lui sembla doucement devenir de plus en plus noir.

« Pour… vol… mais… je…

– Dis-moi, ronronna-t-elle encore. Simple curiosité… Vous êtes tous roux, dans votre famille ?

– …euh… oui ?

– Dommage. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et lui adressa un sourire innocent :

« Cela dit, Pansy devait d'abord passer par Gringott, peut-être que si tu cours, tu arrives à la rattraper. »

* * *

><p>Drago aussi était un putain d'imbécile.<p>

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression que sa jambe était en train de brûler et elle avait aussitôt d'irrépressibles envies de meurtres envers le blond.

Si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été occupé à être Mangemort, peut-être qu'il aurait pu avoir l'obligeance d'apprendre correctement à son fils le sortilège de Jambeencoton, hein ? Sortilège qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne produisait aucune explosion et ne pulvérisait pas les os.

Elle, la semaine dernière, elle avait vu sa pauvre jambe, épilée, parfumé, crémée avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait, se réduire à néant. Après un passage éclair à St Mangouste, ladite jambe commençait peu à peu à retrouver un état normal, mais tout de même…

Pansy n'aurait jamais dû transplaner. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'au moins trois Gobelins s'étaient téléportés à l'intérieur de son corps pour tailler sa peau à coup de couteau.

Dix-sept heures. Ignorant la douleur – c'était bon pour les Poufsouffles, ça, d'avoir mal – elle tourna à gauche et esquissa un sourire.

Enfin devant Gringott. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et envoyer sa commande, et alors elle la voulait en rose, cette robe, en rose pâle pour aller avec sa…

« PARKINSON ! »

Elle se retourna aussitôt.

Pitié, tout sauf _ça_.

* * *

><p>« Euh… Salut ?<p>

– …

– Je… J'ai ta bourse en fait.

– …

– Tu vas voir, c'est amusant mais en fait, je l'ai mise dans mon sac et…

– …

– … et j'ai complètement oublier de te la rendre ?

– …

– Mais c'est pas grave, hein ? Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, on est tous amis, hein ?

– …

– Hum. Je…Ça te dit une bieraubeurre pour… faire connaissance ? »

Faire connaissance.

_Faire connaissance_.

Avec un hurlement de rage, elle se jeta sur ce foutu Weasley qui osait salir son bien avec ses sales mains.

Ce fut le moment exact que choisi sa jambe pour déclarer forfait.

* * *

><p>Ron était toujours parti du principe que toute fille normalement constituée était <em>légère<em>. Après tout, hein, les héros transportaient toujours au moins trois filles au même temps pour les libérer des méchants, alors c'était obligé, elles ne devaient pas peser plus de trente kilos !

Cela dit, quand Pansy Parkinson eut la merveilleuse idée de s'écraser sur lui, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que s'écraser à son tour par terre.

* * *

><p>« Tu… Tu es toujours vivante, hein, Parkinson ? »<p>

Pansy ferma les yeux très fort. Avec un peu de chance, si elle se concentrait correctement, elle trouverait le moyen de l'envoyer brûler en enfer immédiatement.

« Non parce que tu vois… Tu appuies sur mon ventre, là, et c'est un peu en train de m'étouffer. »

Et puis surtout, c'était bizarre et les gens commençaient sérieusement à regarder en leur direction pendant qu'elle, elle faisait toujours la morte.

C'était peut-être ça, en fait. Hermione lui avait expliqué un jour que quand on était mort, on devenait plus lourd à porter.

Merlin tout puissant.

« Parkinson ?

– …

– Hé, Parkinson ! Réponds-moi ! Si… si tu veux, reste là, ça me dérange pas, hein, même si tu pèses au moins septante kilos, c'est pas grave, tant que t'es encore vivante, parce que sinon je…

– _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ »

Ron sentit son cœur recommencer à battre.

« Moi ? Euh que tu pouvais rester là, mais en fait c'était juste pour…

– SEPTANTE KILOS ! EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE À PESER SEPTANTE KILOS POUR UN METRE SOIXANTE-TROIS ? DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS OBÈSE !

– Que tu… Mais je… »

Une nanoseconde plus tard, il se sentait pulvériser de l'autre côté de la rue et alla gracieusement s'écraser contre un mur.

Septante kilos. _Septante kilos_. Ce… Ce rat immonde, cet espèce d'écureuil roux osait lui dire à _elle_ que… Incroyable. Trois heures de gym par jour, une nourriture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus saine et lui, lui… !

Par Merlin, elle n'était même plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Si sa mère avait entendu une insulte pareille, toute la famille Weasley aurait d'hors et déjà été rayée de la surface de la terre.

* * *

><p>C'était comme si toutes les parties de son corps avaient décidé de l'abandonner.<p>

Pansy, elle, s'était tranquillement assise en tailleur, toujours au milieu du trottoir et le fusillait du regard.

Cette fille était complètement folle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ dit, hein ? Pour une fois, il avait été sympa ! Il avait tout bien suivi les conseils d'Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait, chez les Serpentard ? Quand il leur lançait des regards méchants, comme celui qu'il avait lancé à Zabini quelques heures plus tôt, par exemple, ils se précipitaient sur lui comme s'ils étaient tous amis. Et quand il essayait vainement d'être gentil, ils essayaient de le tuer !

Non mais vraiment…

Ron se releva, furieux , et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en la laissant donc profiter du paysage de Gringott avec sa foutue bourse, lorsque Pansy se souvint.

Merde.

« Weasley, attend.

– Quoi ? »

Hum. Il avait l'air drôlement fâché. Mais enfin, il devait pourtant être un minimum conscient qu'il l'avait mérité, non ?

« Porte-moi. »

Le crétin roux s'immobilisa et la regarda comme s'il lui poussait un troisième sein.

« Que je te… _Quoi ?_

– Je ne peux plus marcher à cause de l'accident en sortilège, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Tu le vois bien, j'ai mal à la jambe et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie ici. Alors porte-moi.

– Non.

– Ce n'était _pas_ une question.

– Tu es trop lourde.

– Je t'emmerde.

– Très bien.

– Weasley ! Je t'interdis de partir !

– Je m'en fiche. »

Et ça prétendait être un valeureux Gryffondor !

« Weasleys ! appela-t-elle en désespoir de cause. _S'il te plait_.

– Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer.

– Tu as dit que j'étais obèse.

– Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Tu es très bien, tu es même très j… »

Il s'interrompit comme frappé par la foudre. Pansy s'était également figée et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle le vit devenir aussi rouge que son blason.

Que quelqu'un l'assomme, s'il vous plaît. Que quelqu'un la prenne en pitié.

« Bon euh… – Weasley se dandinait comme un attardé – Je… je peux peut-être te faire léviter. Tu peux transplaner ?

– Non.

– Ah. »

Dix-huit heures.

Cette fois, elle pouvait définitivement dire adieu à sa belle robe. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Blaise. Il allait payer. Il allait…

Une idée lumineuse traversa subitement l'esprit de Pansy. Dévisageant Weasley comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, elle commença par froncer les sourcils puis esquissa un immense sourire :

« Et si on allait plutôt se boire cette bieraubeurre pour _faire connaissance _? »

Ron mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

><p>« Ron, je… je crois que j'ai mal entendu, figure-toi qu'un court instant, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais bu un verre avec Parkinson. »<p>

Harry n'obtint qu'un grommèlement en guise de réponse.

« Et… et tu vas la revoir ? »

L'espèce de masse affalée sur le fauteuil, qui lui servait de meilleur ami, se contenta d'émettre un nouveau bruit animal.

« Quand ?

– Demain. »

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, le livre de Daphné se fracassa par terre, réveillant ainsi la moitié du dortoir.<p>

« _Tu as fait quoi ?_

– Je me suis faite offrir une bieraubeurre par Weasley. »

Pansy se délecta des regards horrifiés qui suivirent sa réponse. Blaise se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Tu… Par Merlin, mais je croyais que c'était juste ta jambe, je n'aurais jamais cru…Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, Drago, avec ton sort ? Et toi, Zabini, tu as vu ce qu'elle a dû endurer ! Ma pauvre chérie, mais tu as de la fièvre ? Fais-moi voir, je suis sûre que ton front est brûlant… »

Et quand Daphné lui laisserait le temps de parler, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de préciser à Blaise que _Ronald_ était un garçon très sympathique qu'elle revoyait donc demain.

Cette fois, pour sûr, Zabini culpabiliserait à jamais.

* * *

><p>Hum, hum.<p>

(Moi je l'aime bien Pansy) (Et Ron aussi je l'aime bien)

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez de cet OS ? Du Ron/Pansy ? Ca vaut la peine d'un jour en faire une romance ?

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** qui, de nos jours, se font rares. Pourtant, c'est quand même ce qui motive l'auteur à écrire !

En postant, d'ailleurs, je suis en train de me dire que je pourrais presque écrire une suite. A voir pendant ces vacances !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
